Improvement is desired in the construction of intervertebral implants for fusing or otherwise securing and positioning adjacent vertebrae relative to one another.
Conventional zero profile implants are difficult to access for placing screws, especially when the implant is located near the chest or chin of a patient.
The present disclosure advantageously provides a reduced profile implant configured for improved access for installation. In this regard, the implant is configured to be installed between a pair of vertebrae using a single pair of screws, with one of the screws being installable into enter an endplate of a vertebrae, and the other screw being installable into an anterior surface of an adjacent vertebrae.